


Joker...

by Ridley_Lyra



Series: Strip me (Law X all) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Worker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley_Lyra/pseuds/Ridley_Lyra
Summary: "-¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?Law sonrió en victoria al notar el casi imperceptible estremecimiento del rubio ante un ligero roce.- ¿Acaso importa?- Bueno...- esta vez le susurró en el oído contrario mientras apoyaba su otra mano en el hombro del mayor -. Me gustaría saber que nombre debo gemir está noche.Una risita algo sádica salió de sus labios, erizando la piel de Law de anticipación.- Donquixote Doflamingo, aunque aquí suelen llamarme Joker.”Básicamente un AU, donde Law subasta su cuerpo cada noche al mejor postor.Tengo algunas ideas interesantes para este mismo AU por tanto quizá se convierte en una serie, en un futuro lejano.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Strip me (Law X all) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801828
Kudos: 19





	Joker...

El número por fin terminó. Aún semi desnudo, con las mejillas rojas y sudor exudado de cada uno de sus poros, Law salió del escenario. Una vez fuera de la vista del público, Trafalgar apoyo su espalda en la pared más cercana y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente, tratando de regular su respiración.

Unos pasos se acercaron lentamente hasta pararse frente a él. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a Kid, el siguiente bailarín, con una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua en la mano.

En los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, Law, aún no había descubierto como, con su apariencia, kid había logrado ser tan popular.

Su compañero era alto y robusto, pero su pelo rojizo, que caía desordenado, y las múltiples cicatrices que surcaban su piel no hacían más que darle la apariencia de aspirante a líder mafioso. 

\- Eusstas~Ya - Saludó Law con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sin decir una palabra, Kid le devolvió el gesto y le lanzó la botella de agua, la cual, Law atrapó al vuelo con bastante facilidad. Esbozó una media sonrisa de agradecimiento y de dos largos tragos vacío media botella.

El resto del agua se la vertió por encima de la cabeza con el fin de refrescarse y apagar el color en sus mejillas. Law cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir el frío líquido recorrer su piel hasta caer al suelo. Podía sentir como su temperatura corporal disminuía y sus músculos se relajaban lentamente. 

\- El jefe te ha llamado 

Law solo hizo un ruidito de afirmación aún sin abrir los ojos.

\- Oe - gruñó.

Con un chasquido de lengua le lanzó a la cara la toalla blanca.

\- ¡ No me ignores, basura!

Law utilizó la toalla para secarse el agua que aún geteaba por su cuello, para después volvier su atención hacia el aspirante a Yakuza.

\- ¿Que quieres ahora Eustass~ya?

Kid masculló entre dientes, si no fuera porque eran amigos ya le habría dado una paliza al arrogante azabache.

\- El jefe quiere verte AHORA - remarcó -. Más vale que no le hagas enfadar y vayas de inmediato.

Y tras decir esto el pelirrojo salió al escenario siendo recibido entre aplausos del público.

[...]

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi, Vergo?

Exigió Trafalgar irrumpiendo en el despacho.

Vergo dejó de lado los documentos que estaba revisando y dirigió su mirada a Law.

\- Ya te he dicho que utilices el "~San" cuando te dirijas a mi, mocoso irrespetuoso. 

Vergo clavó sus ojos en los de Law con fijeza, mientras esté le respondía de la misma manera.

-Te aseguro que yo no tendré piedad a la hora de enseñarte modales.

Finalmente el bailarín apartó la mirada.

\- Habitación 43. Ahí te espera tu nuevo cliente - añadió ante la cara de desconcierto del contrario.

\- Pero la subasta...

\- Hoy no participarás. Ese hombre ha pagado más de lo que cualquiera de esos inútiles pagaría por alguien como tú. Además, no eres tú quien decide con quién pasar la noche o no - añadió antes de que Law protestase.

Trafalgar chasqueó la lengua y se giró para marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera atravesar el marco de la puerta Vergo volvió a hablar.

\- Oh, cierto, Law, hoy te conviene portarte bien. Tú cliente es un viejo conocido mio, por lo que espero no tener que recibir ninguna queja sobre ti, o ya sabes lo que pasará. ¿Cierto?

Trafalgar le mandó una mirada de desprecio por encima del hombro para finalmente salir de aquel cuarto.

[...]

Law abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado esa noche. No era nada fuera de lo normal: una habitación amplia, cuyas paredes se encontraban pintadas de colores oscuros; la baja iluminación daba una sensación más íntima. Al fondo un par de ventanas cubiertas con cortinas rojas. En el suelo, justo en medio de la estancia, una gran alfombra redonda del mismo color rojo, sobre esta se alzaba hasta el techo una barra de metal. Contra la pared del fondo a la derecha de la barra se encontraba una cama King size, cubierta de sábanas negras. A la izquierda del tubo, algo alejado, pero lo suficientemente cerca, un sofá de cuero negro con un par de cojines rojos.

Trafalgar se sorprendió gratamente al ver que, sentado elegantemente sobre el sofá, se encontraba aquel hombre rubio que no había apartado la mirada de su cuerpo durante el espectáculo anterior.

A paso lento y provocativo se acercó hacia el sofá rodeándolo por el respaldo. Con su mano recorrió el cuero del mueble hasta pararse justo detrás del hombre. Law colocó su mano en el hombro del contrario, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su cuello en una caricia sugestiva, se inclinó levemente hasta estar a la altura de su oído, y con voz susurrante y provocativa preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?

Law sonrió en victoria al notar el casi imperceptible estremecimiento del rubio ante un ligero roce.

\- ¿Acaso importa? 

\- Bueno...- esta vez le susurró en el oído contrario mientras apoyaba su otra mano en el hombro del mayor -. Me gustaría saber que nombre debo gemir está noche.

Una risita algo sádica salió de sus labios, erizando la piel de Law de anticipación.

\- Donquixote Doflamingo, aunque aquí suelen llamarme Joker.

Trafalgar terminó de rodear el sofá para alejarse hacia la barra dándole un último roce.

\- Entonces disfruta del espectáculo - El bailarín se agarró con ambas manos al metal y dio un ligero giro y con voz incitante susurró - Doffy~Sama...

"Sweet dreams" de Marilyn Manson empezó a sonar a la vez que Trafalgar se deshacía lenta y provocativamente la blanca bata de médico que llevaba puesta, para después, tirarla hacia un lado sin importarle demasiado donde caiga. Con una mano agarró la barra dio una pequeña carrerilla e impulsandose levemente se agarró con la otra mano virando alrededor del tubo, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad, al tiempo que subía sus piernas y bajaba el torso quedando paralelamente al suelo. Volvió a bajar las piernas con lentitud agarrándose con una de ellas al hierro y rotando con esta hasta descender casi completamente.

En esta posición volvió a impulsarse con sus brazos, se aferró con ambos muslos a la barra, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, separándose del metal con una voltereta. Aterrizando de pie y dándole la espalda al sofá.

Law se retiró el pelo hacia atrás, y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su propio cuerpo, recorriendo toda la extensión de piel expuesta lenta y torturosamente. En un momento dado se agachó al lado del tubo y agarró el estetoscopio que anteriormente había dejado ahí. 

Empezó a juguetear con el instrumento pasándolo tras su cuello y apretendolo, fingiendo ahorcarse con él. Law soltó el agarre en su garganta y de un rápido movimiento con su muñeca hizo que el objeto restallase en el aire.

Contorneando las caderas Law se acercó al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Doffy. Llevó el instrumento por detrás del cuello del rubio y tiró con fuerza para quedar a la misma altura, y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre las caderas del contrario rozando su trasero contra la creciente erección de este.

De un tirón Doffy retiró el cubre bocas y acortó la distancia entre su cara, dispuesto a devorar sus labios, cuando una mano se interpuso. El rubio miró al otro inconforme.

– No puedes tocar al bailarín hasta que termine el espectáculo 

Explicó levantándose de las piernas del otro, con una sonrisa pícara, y volvía a su posición junto al tubo lanzando un guiño.

Haciendo una rueda se agarró con las piernas al metal e hizo una serie de piruetas boca a bajo. Law volvió a levantar el torso, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, y se agarró a lo alto de la barra. Soltó el agarre de sus piernas que volvió a levantar hasta quedar recto. Después de unos segundos volvió a agarrar el metal con sus muslos y dando una serie de giros rápidos volvió a descender hasta el suelo.

Law volvió a acariciar su cuerpo lenta y provocativamente. Con sus manos se retiró el pelo hacia atrás, y siguió un recorrido recorriendo toda su piel hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, dio un pequeño tirón de ellos arrancandoselos de cuajo, quedando únicamente cubierto por una pequeña tela negra parecida a un tanga que lo apretaba demasiado.

Siguió bailando, está vez de espaldas al "Joker". Sus manos siguieron deslizándose por su piel hasta llegar a su trasero, donde con su mano izquierda dió un fuerte apretón a una de sus nalgas. Trafalgar miró al rubio por encima de su hombro esbozando una sonrisa pícara y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que sus dedos se acariciaban traviesamente la fina tela del tanga que lo "tapaba". Jugueteó un rato con aquel fino cordón para finalmente tirar levemente de ella. El hilo de tela restalló sonoramente contra su piel enrojeciendola visiblemente.

La canción terminó pero empieza otra del mismo autor pero con un ritmo mucho más lento y pausado. Law volvió a agarrar el tubo con ambas manos, sus movimientos, más lentos y marcados, permitieron a su único espectador ver como sus músculos se tensaban para lograr cada posición, como su piel, sudorosa, se rozaba contra el frío metal, y disfrutar de cada erótico movimiento.

La música estaba a punto de terminar. Con agilidad Law se dejó resbalar hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Con las piernas bien abiertas lucía la pequeña y apretada prenda de encaje, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y ponía la mejor mueca erótica que podía.

Tras unos segundos recuperando el aliento Law volvió al ataque. Echó su cuerpo hacia delante, y, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y levantando la cadera comenzó a gatear hacia el sofá. Se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de "Joker" y volvió a alzarse sobre sus rodillas.

Law miró a Joker a los ojos y sonrió con picardía. Con manos ágiles desabrochó el cinturón y apartó la tela del pantalón y el boxer liberando su dura erección. Law alzó las cejas y dejó salir un silbido de la impresión. Era grande. De las más grandes que había visto. Y eso que el hombre no estaba totalmente excitado. Law dio unos ligeros golpecitos con su dedo índice a la punta ya algo húmeda y pegajosa. Trafalgar se mordió los labios con deseo.

– Adelante no te cortes– la voz del Joker había sonado unas décimas más ronca que antes.

Law agarró con ambas manos aquel pedazo de carne. Mientras que la derecha aferraba el falo con fuerza, moviéndola a un ritmo moderado, jugueteando con el glande y apretando la base; la otra se entretenía con los testículos del rubio, palpando, acariciando y apretando levemente.

Law sonrió al ver como aquella dureza aumentaba solo con el trabajo de sus manos, acercó su cara a la erección y jadeó levemente imaginando cómo sería tenerla en la boca.

– ¿Me la vas a chupar ya o piensas seguir jugando?

Law le miró a los ojos con picardía para segundos después empezar a chupar el pene del rubio. Comenzó dando cortas lamidas por toda la extensión del tronco, posó sus labios en el glande, succionando levemente, para después introducirla totalmente en su boca. Law quiso empezar lento para poder acostumbrarse a ese gran tamaño; sin embargo Joker no pensaba de la misma forma. Con una mano agarró fuertemente los negros cabellos del contrario y le obligó a profundizar aún más, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas mientras soltaba largos y graves gemidos que se entremezclaban con el húmedo sonido provocado por la boca de Law, quien reprimía las arcadas mientras trataba de respirar. No era la primera vez que realizaba una felación fuerte, pero sí la primera vez que se metía en la boca una polla tan grande. Con cada brusco movimiento podía sentir como entraba por su garganta golpeando su campanilla

Law apretó aún más el falo dentro de su boca, rozando los dientes contra la sensible piel.

El rubio soltó una carcajada profunda, ronca, y, sobre todo, muy erótica, que hizo a Law extremecerse de anticipación. 

Joker tiró fuertemente del cabello de Trafalgar con una mano, obligándole a levantarse hasta estar frente a frente; mientras que, con la otra, agarró las mejillas de Law, apretándolas y obligándole a abrir la boca para, acto seguido, asaltar con su lengua la cavidad bucal ajena.

Joker le besaba tan fuerte que dolía, y a Law le encantaba eso. La áspera fricción de sus labios se intercalaba con ligeras mordidas y roces por parte de sus afiliados dientes. 

Torpemente se levantaron, y entre besos húmedos y roces fugaces, el mayor, empezó a empujar con su cuerpo al otro, haciéndolo caminar de espaldas hacia donde se suponía se encontraba la cama.

De un fuerte empujon Law calló sobre la cama rebotando sobre el colchón. Sin darle tiempo a incorporarse ya tenía el cuerpo de Doflamingo entre sus piernas cerniendose imponente sobre él. 

Trafalgar se incorporó levemente para seguir besándolo mientras que desabrochaba rápidamente los botones le la camisa del contrario. Una vez abierta sus juguetonas manos tomaron contacto con el cuerpo del otro acariciando, peñizcando arañando toda la piel expuesta.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Law se encontraba boca abajo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus rodillas, con el cuerpo de Doflamingo presionando se a su espalda, quien ya se había encargado de atar sus manos a su espalda con su corbata y ahora, por petición suya, procedía a atar con fuerza el cinturón a su cuello.

– Aprieta más... – apenas jadeó Law. 

Doflamingo acata la orden y tira del cinturón cerrando la hebilla dos agujeros más. Law suspira fuertemente al sentir como le es privado el oxígeno. Las lágrimas afloran de sus ojos y la saliva se escurre de su boca abierta.

Un gemido de protesta surge de sus labios al sentir como el agarre de su garganta disminuye y el aire puede volver a entrar por sus pulmones.

Una risa ronca se escucha a su espalda. Su cara es agarrada por la barbilla, sin ninguna delicadeza, y girada hacia atrás.

– ¿No crees que esto es demasiado pervertido incluso para alguien como tú?

Law solo pudo volver a gemir. No entiendia lo que Doflamingo le dice, pero tampoco le importaba. Solo quería volver a sentir la presión en su garganta, asfixiandolo, arrebatándole el oxígeno hasta caer desmayado.

Sin previo aviso unos largos y gruesos dedos se colaron en su boca. Pronto, una profunda y ronca voz habló a sus espaldas.

– Lame – acatando esa simple orden Law empezó a juguetear con aquellos dedos en su boca como anteriormente había hecho con la polla de Joker. Lamía, chupaba, succionaba y mordia levemente, lubricándolos con su saliva, mientras apenas podía controlar el temblor que acechaba a su cuerpo. 

La excitación lo consumía. El ardiente cuerpo del contrario pegado a su espalda, la agitada respiración en su oreja, su cálido aliento, la mano que no dejaba de brindarle placenteras atenciones a su polla, con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, su dura erección que no paraba de rozarse deliciosamente contra su entrada, el leve pero placentero dolor que le producía el roce de sus muñecas con la tela que las ataba, el apretado agarre del cinturón en su garganta que le impedía la respiración, los dedos que llenaban su boca, en los cuales Law ahogaba los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta... Todas esas sensaciones embriagan a Trafalgar, embotando su mente, no dejándole pensar con claridad en nada más que en el placer.

Law frunció el ceño inconforme cuando el caliente cuerpo de Joker se separó del suyo. Pronto, el cuerpo de Law se sacudió al sentir como dos de los dedos que anteriormente había estado lubricándolos se introducián en su interior moviéndolos dolorosamente, abriéndolos y cerrandolos para que se dilatase más rápido, introduciendo al poco tiempo, un tercer y cuarto dígito. 

Law gruñó en protesta cuando los dedos de Doflamingo se retiraron y un extraño sentimiento de vacío lo inundó. La sensación no duró demasiado hasta que algo mucho más grande, duro y caliente, volvió a llenarlo. A Law se le cortó la respiración por breves momentos. La había tenido en su boca, pero en aquel momento no estaba sintiendo ni la mitad de lo que sentía ahora. Podía notar como aquel gran trozo de carne se abría paso dolorosamente a través de sus entrañas. Law soltó un gemido entrecortado atragantandose con su propia saliva. Al igual que con sus dedos Joker no le dejó tiempo para acostumbrarse y empezó a moverse de forma brusca. Law soltó un alarido de dolor al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacia delante. Sin embargo Joker le agarró de los cabellos con una mano abligandole a mantenerse erguido profundizando aún más sus embestidas. Con cada arremetida Law se transformaba en una temblorosa masa de jadeos y gemidos incontrolables. Los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, todo él se extremecia. Estaba cerca. Estaba a punto de correrse. Pero la mano de Doflamingo se apretó fuertemente en torno a su polla, impidiéndole su liberación.

– Nn- No... 

Un agudo quejido salió de su garganta. Trató de moverse pero las grandes manos de Doflamingo se apretaron en un férreo agarre sobre sus caderas, anclandolo firmemente y obligándolo a permanecer en la misma posición.

– P-por favor... – lloriqueó Law – yo... Doffy~sama...por favor...quiero... 

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el ritmo de las embestidas volvió a cambiar, haciéndole abrir los ojos de la impresión y soltar un agudo grito.

Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más bruscos y rápidos.Los roncos jadeos de "Joker" se entremezclaban con los gritos ahogados de Trafalgar e inundaban la estancia al ritmo del obsceno y húmedo sonido producido por el roce de sus pieles.

Law dejó rodar sus ojos hacia atrás, mientras seguía soltando alaridos cada uno mas escandaloso que el anterior. Podía sentir como "Joker" entraba y salía con violencia, desgarrandolo por dentro, pero le encantaba, amaba ese doloroso placer que "Joker" le brindaba, lo llevaba al límite, al éxtasis. El cuerpo ya no le respondía, se movía por puros impulsos. Las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar de sus ojos, su boca estaba abierta y no paraba de escurrir saliva mientras sacaba la lengua, sus manos se encontraban cerradas en puños temblorosos, clavándose las uñas en la palma, la mano de "Joker " todavía apretaba su erección impidiéndole correrse. Se sentía desfallecer.

Con un gruñido animal Doffy clavó sus caninos en el hombro de Law al tiempo que soltaba el agarre en su polla. Trafalgar soltó un agudo gemido al tiempo que su cuerpo caía laxo y sin fuerzas en la cama, desmayado. Segundos después Doflamingo llegó al clímax aún en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente Doffy ya se había ido, pero Law estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que se verían.


End file.
